Home
by Courvoisier
Summary: When everything you know is taken away from under you in a second, the person you least expect will come and help you out. Corny Amber
1. Rescue

_**AN: Just a quick, like three shot story I came up with. I'd just like to say thank you to EVERYONE who reads, and reviews. It really, really means a lot to me. Thank you ahead of time for taking your time to do so.**_

Amber sat swinging back and forth on the swings at the local park. Everything was changed now, and to make it worse she was on her own now. Her mother had been arrested half hour ago, she had lost Miss Teenage Hairspray. She had no father, she had no where to go. Clouds had gathered overhead, pouring their tears onto her. She sat there, swinging back and forth. Drowning in her own pain and sorrow, lost in her own thoughts. What was she going to do!? She had no where to go, no way of getting into her own house even. Her mother had never given her a key or anything. She sat there, swinging back and forth trying to forget about the nauseating pain that was going through her stomach at the fact of her being alone in life now. Her slim fingers gripping the cold, soaking wet chains. Her chemically enhanced hair was plastered to her face, she didn't care. All she concentrated on was swinging slowly back and forth. Mascara and make up was streaming down her face, she was drenched to the bone and freezing cold. She was numb to the cold now, she just kept letting the swing take her back and forth, she'd probably do this all night if she wanted. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was a princess in some far away land with no troubles at all. The fairytale princess she once had been, before her life had been twisted around.

Corny drove down the road, his million dollar smile looked like it was glued to his handsome face. Finally, the show had been integrated! Also just to make it better, Seaweed's younger sibling Inez was the lead dancer now. It proved that all the Stubb's where talented, very talented.Velma was finally arrested, now he was at peace and could enjoy work. Suddenly it hit him, what had happened to Amber?! He basically slammed on the breaks when he thought of that. He was the last one to leave the studio, it had been completely empty, the kid couldn't of walked home. A mile and a half was too long for her to walk, let alone even think of walking. He frowned nervously, where could gorgeous Amber could of gone? He drove on slowly, his mind wondering. His wind shield wipers flying back and forth frantically. His blue eyes caught a slim figure as he drove a park, he rolled his eyes. What kind of idiot would be out in this weather? Swinging their life away. He drove on, then slammed on the breaks. He knew exactly who that was. It was Amber, he was sure of it. No one in Baltimore could have the same dress as that princess. He let his cars tires rub against the curb slightly before he jumped out. Immediately greeted by a ice cold gust of wind and rain falling onto him. He walked up to the swing set.

"Amber?" He called unsure, praying it was her so he could get her home and out of his mind to know she was some what safe. He watched the figure on the swings slowly halt. She looked up, their eyes meeting. She looked like she had been ripped apart. She didn't answer him, she just sat there staring at him. "Oh Amber.." He whispered, walking toward her. He stood in front of her, she was soaking wet and shaking uncontrollably but she didn't seem to mind the cold.

"What?" She snapped in reply, he was the last person she wanted to see right now. He was the one who got her mother arrested.

"You're soaking wet, come on I'll drive you home."

"I have no home, I have no way of getting to my house. Leave me here to die, you don't care about me. Go have fun on your integrated TV show, go smile with Tracy and Link. Go have a life, something I don't have anymore."

"Amber.. You have a life ahead of you," Corny replied, shocked by her response.

"No. I don't. I have no one, and nothing. Why do you even care?"

"Gee Amber, I don't know. Maybe it's because I see through your bitterness, look inside and see a beautiful young lady inside of you. Someone who has a great life ahead of them, maybe they just need some help when they hit a bump on the road. Maybe I am crazy. I'm sorry I bothered you, I'll go now," Corny told her, turning around slowly. He started to walk away when he heard foot steps slowly fallowing him. He turned around to see Amber's unsure expression. She walked up to him, so she was facing him. She hugged him tightly, burying her head into his chest. Sobs started to overcome her body as she started crying heavily into his jacket. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her tears flow. He held her until she looked up at him.

"Help me?" It was more of a question than a statement. He nodded, taking her hands.

"Of course." was his simple reply as he led her to his car that he had left running.

The two sat in the car, the head cranked up so high Corny thought he was going to pass out. Amber seemed rather content, slowly defrosting. His wind racing, what was he going to do with her. He couldn't take her home to her own house. She had no family, she had no one at all. As if she had read his mind she spoke, her voice cracking sounding like she was going to break down and cry again. She seemed to far away, like she wasn't on this planet almost.

"I'm all alone Corny.. I have no one, not even a boyfriend," She told him with a bitter laugh.  
"No Amber, you have me." Corny replied solemnly.  
Amber looked at him, "You don't have to do this Corny, you really don't.. You could of left me out there."  
"No trust me, I couldn't," He replied honestly. Amber looked at him, rather shocked. Was this what it was like for someone to care about you? She wasn't positive, but she liked it.

They pulled into his house, he led her inside.  
"Welcome home Amber, this is where you will be staying for now on."


	2. Strawberry Ice Cream

_**AN: Thank you once again readers and reviewers, I really do love the fact you're reading and reviewing, hoping you're enjoying it!**_

_**A BIG thank you to EvilEmmaEvans for being the first review! It means so much to me! Thank you for taking the time to read, and review!**_

_**This chapter is just basically fluff, some importance held inside it. It's shortish. Wow, two chapters from me in one night, I'm on a roll. I think this may end up more than three chapters by the looks of how much I am writing in just one night..**_

Amber stared at him, completely shocked. "B-b-but I have no clothes or anything here Corny, what am I going to do?!" she managed to get out.

"I'll lend you some clothing, than tomorrow we can get you some of your things from your house, okay? Now no more questions, you should get some sleep you must be exhausted," He commented, having a feeling he wouldn't win a battle to make her eat anything. He walked into his room before she could answer and grabbed a pair of his flannel pajama pants and a teeshirt. He handed it to her, she just simply smiled and looked down at the clothing. Corny led her to the bathroom, then walked back to the kitchen. Amber came out a bit later, she seemed slightly un eased around him. She was use to seeing him at the show when he was just Corny, but now she was in his home where he could do whatever he pleased. "Where do I sleep?" She questioned quietly.

"My room, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No! That's not fair! I'll sleep on the couch!"

Corny sighed, she was going to argue about this wasn't she. She wasn't going to make this easy at all. "No. Amber, must you make this so difficult?" He asked. Amber nodded stubbornly. "We both want each other to sleep on the bed, why don't why. I won't care unless you like try to molest me, but I don't think you'll do that... If we keep to our own sides it'll work," She suggested.

Corny nodded that would work somewhat he waited for her to walk out. She walked into the room, than came out.

"Corny.." She whispered softly. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Yes Amber?"

"I have a problem.."

"What?" He questioned, moving over on the couch and patting a spot. Gesturing for Amber to sit. She sat down beside him, his blue eyes scanning her over waiting for her to reply.

"Erm.. I've never had a sleepover before.." She whispered, looking down at the ground. A blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Oh." Corny said, slightly startled. Seventeen years old, and she never had slept over before. "That's like saying you've never had ice cream! I bet you have."

Amber stared at him, and blinked. She had never had ice cream either, her mother had told her it would make her fat.

"Oh wow. First things, at sleepovers, you eat ice cream.. Ice cream is good. I will get you some ice cream.. " Corny told her as he got up, going to the kitchen to grab a carton of strawberry ice cream and two spoons. Amber was watching him with a quizzical expression. He handed the spoon to her as he ripped the lid of the carton. Taking a huge mouthful of ice cream in and eating it quickly.

"That is how to you eat ice cream Amber, don't eat to fast or you'll get a brain freeze!" He added with a chuckle.

Amber slowly let her spoon dive into the liquid, taking a small bite. The strawberry flavor exploded into her mouth. "Yum!" She managed to get out before attacking the carton again. Within 15 minutes the two had finished the carton.

"I'm full," Amber announced, her mother had never let her eat anything of that sort. She leaned back against Corny, letting her head rest on his shoulders and she closed her eyes contently. Corny smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

"That's good Amber, it's late- we both need some rest."

Amber nodded sleepily. Corny carefully stood up, picking her up. Amber's eyes shot open and she grabbed on to him. He laughed, "I won't drop you.." Amber relaxed slightly, she still had a death grip on his shirt. He put her down on the bed gently with a laugh, Amber was really a great kid when she wasn't influenced by her mother. Corny walked off to get changed. Leaving Amber sitting there very confused with her emotions. Corny sighed as he got changed, Amber wasn't evil or anything at all. She could just be really, really bratty. She expected to get everything handed to her. But he didn't blame her judging her mother gave her everything and pushed her to be everything she had been. Velma had been very wrapped up in history and now was in jail, where no more damage could be done. He walked back out to find Amber still sitting there, buried in her own thoughts. He almost started laughing, she had a very stern look on her face. "Amber?" He asked, slightly concerned since now she suddenly looked like she was going to cry.

"What?" She asked softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Corny, I'm scared for what the future will hold. I'm alone in the world now."

"No your not Amber, I will always be here for you."

"Really?" She asked, blinking in slight shock.

"Yeah, I already told you that." Corny replied with a smirk.

The two laid in bed in silence, the only sound was their labored breathing. Amber laid awake for an hour or more that night. Thinking about relationships, she had only been in one. That had been with Link, they didn't love each other, and he had proved that when he went and made out with Tracy on live television. They had just been a couple for the camera's, exactly what her mother had wanted them to be. Just for the publicity, just like most of the things in her life. Amber was going to get some of her dresses and belongings from at home that night. She had almost been everything her mother had wanted her to be, living out of her mother's grasp would be difficult. Would Corny always be there for her? He had been in the past. Corny.. Corny Collins... The thoughts of the man who laid beside her feel all warm and fuzzy. She had never had that sensation before. Her eyes shot open, she knew what it was. Then the thing she had been wondering about the most finally hit her.

She was in love with the one, and only Corny Collins. The man who had saved her from falling apart.

_**AN: I noticed this chapter had like, no plot to it. Ha ha, sorry!**_


	3. Dresses

_**AN: Another Thank You to the reviewers and readers, it made my day to see you really like it. Some of the reviews brought tears of happiness to my eyes, and I'm not very emotional if that tells you something. THANK YOU! There's going to be about one, or maybe two more chapters of this. Oh just for fun, find the title of the movie that James stars in, it is in one of the sentences -winks-! By the way, the dress I am trying to describe when she changes is the blue one she wears before "Mama, Welcome To The 60's" when Velma is all, "You'll stop traffic!" and Amber's all, "That;s for sure!" Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**_

"Amber, wake up!" Corny groaned, he had been trying to get the princess to wake up for almost half an hour now. Amber groaned, and rolled over again. He was getting no where with this at all. He had a nice scratch across his cheek bones from her perfectly manicured nails clawing against him. She pulled the covers over her head, trying to block him out. "Amber! It is 11 o clock! GET UP!" He yelled, ripping the covers off. Revealing her thin frame covered in his baggy pajamas, he grimaced. He didn't think she was that skinny at all, she was at least 15 or more pounds underweight. He sat on the bed, stared shaking her gently until she finally got up.

"Morning!" Was all she said with a cute smirk on her face, she yawned and stretched.

Corny just laughed, walking out shaking his head. He decided to make pancakes for breakfast, he was sure Amber would enjoy them.

15 minutes later Amber walked in groggily, eying the stack of pancakes Corny was preparing. He had his million dollar smile set on his face he turned the oven off.

"Breakfast time!" He called cheerfully, Amber looked at him strangely. He actually ate breakfast? Her mother never let her, she said she didn't need the extra calories. "What?" He asked as he set the large stack of pancakes down on the table. He brought out some plates, butter and maple syrup.

"You eat breakfast?" Amber asked, completely astonished.

"Yeah?" Corny replied with a chuckle, he sat down at the table. Amber gathered beside him. She took a pancake of the stack carefully, slowly cutting it and savoring the taste of every sweet syrupy pancake. Closing her eyes, she had never had anything this good in a long time. Corny watched smiling, the two finished the stack of pancakes quickly.

"That was amazing," Amber told him, her hands over her small stomach. He grinned and nodded, the two put the dishes away and got changed. Amber's dress she wore yesterday was somehow dry, today was the day she would take her belongings from her house.

The ride in Corny's beaten up sport car was silent, the feeling of broken glass lingered in the air. The blanket of silence was broken as they pulled into the drive way. Corny cleared his throat, and asked her softly. "Do you have a key?" Amber shook her head, her mom always left the back door unlocked. She got out of the car, Corny sat in there watching her wondering if he should fallow. Her blue eyes pleading him to join her. The two walked into her roomy house. Corny looked around, astonished.

"My house must seem really small compared to yours."

"Not really," Amber replied dully as she trudged through the house, not bothering to take her shoes off. Corny fallowed her curiously, he had never been inside her house. Well, it was more like a mansion to him. He fallowed her upstairs, into her purple and pink room. It was huge, bigger than his bedroom.

"Oh wow. What exactly do you want to take, I can make room for you," Corny said, looking at the large amount of belongings that where hidden in Amber's room.

"Not much, mostly clothing and make up is all I need.. Shoes are important."

"School things?" Corny asked, even though Amber was going through a hard time, it was summer still but it was awfully cold. School would be starting up in a month or two.

"School? Oh right.." Amber said, her voice trailering off as she walked to her mirror and desk. She looked herself over quietly, eyes scanning all her physical features. She looked like an emotional wreck, and she was.

"Erm.. How will we fit the stuff I need?" She questioned, opening up her large walk in closet. She stepped in and turned the light on, her large array of dresses shone before them. Corny stepped in behind her, whistling quietly to himself.

"We may have to sacrifice some dresses."

"Yeah, I don't really need all 98 of them, I don't wear all of them!" Amber stated.

Corny's eyes almost bulged out of his head when she said that, what kind of kid would have 98 dresses? But Amber wasn't a normal kid really, she had a mother who bought her everything. Even if she didn't want or need anything. "Okay.. Let's pick out.. 27 of them. You can have 27 Dresses? Sound good?"

"Mhm!" Was all he got in reply as Amber started looking through all the dresses. After about 20 minutes of Corny wandering through the house, he heard Amber call to him. "DONE!"

He walked up the stairs, noticing she had changed into a different dress. The one she had warn to the Miss Teenage Hairspray was laying on the ground. The dress showed off all her gorgeous features, it curved tightly around her breasts and hips. He tried hard not to stare at how fabulous she looked. She had warn it so many times before and he had never noticed, those days he had looked at her she just had been wearing the blue dress. She smiled softly, the dresses where laying on her bed. He nodded at her selection, he noticed some more brilliant dresses in her closet.

"Okay.. Maybe three or four more.." He said with a laugh, Amber dove back into the closet enthusiastically. He couldn't help but to laugh, she was a fun kid when she wasn't being influenced by her mother. She was great, a really great kid if you could look beyond her flaw's. Not many people took the time to do so, but he had and he didn't regret ever doing that.

"Okay. I need makeup.." She mumbled, walking out suddenly.

"Huh?" Corny asked, fallowing her everywhere not wanting to get himself lost again. Which he had done while Amber browsed through her ad normally large selection of dresses. He stood behind her, Amber frowned.

"Hey Corny, why do you have like claw marks on your face?"

He laughed and shook his head, "You clawed at me this morning."

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Amber squealed, turning around and flinging her arms around him in a tight hug. He hugged her back. She smiled weakly, feeling bad she had scratched him. She went through all her makeup and somehow gathered it all into one bag.

"Amber, do you have any money left from all those teenage Hairspray pageants you won?" He asked, just wondering.

"You won money for those?" She asked, astonished.

"Yeah.. Almost a grand," Corny replied.

"I..I... Never got any," She stuttered.

_**AN: Ending it here for tonight, I am exhausted. I didn't want to make it too long. Enjoy, thank you again for taking the time for doing this! Enjoy the fluffiness **_


	4. Lunch

_**AN: I went back and edited some of the errors in the chapters- sorry about that,. I need to reread things better obviously! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Sorry this took so long, I'm on a roll now though! Tomorrow I may not update as fast since my day is really packed! This chapter is really short- sorry! Really fluffy, it's moving rather fast though!**_

"Oh wow..." Corny said slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets. So Velma stole her money! He knew she got no money from the cast hence the fact she said just to give it to her so it could go into Amber's saving account for College. It was all lies she had told the studio, nothing that woman told them had been the truth.

"Yeah..." Amber said awkwardly.

"You should grab some other.. Clothing items you may need," Corny said, this was kind of an awkward situation. He walked out of the room to let Amber grab her personal belongings. Amber went through her dresser, looking for only things she found would be important. Bras, underwear and some random sweaters she thought she might need. She shoved everything into a suitcase she found, except the dresses. Sighing she sat on top of it. Thinking about anything else she might need, after another half and hour she was sure she had everything she needed. Dragging the heavy suitcase downstairs she found Corny staring at the wall in the kitchen, pictures of Amber covered the whole wall. She smirked, her mother sure enjoyed watching her win. There where a couple pictures of her and Link on there, one with her and Corny (which was by far her favorite) and of course one of the whole cast. She walked behind Corny quietly,

"I wonder how Brenda is doing," She murmured, standing beside him.

Corny was slightly shocked by her presence, "Me too."

"Did they ever find out who the father was? Of course Brenda knew.. But like.. Do you know?" She questioned, looking at him begging him for an answer.

"Fender," He replied solemnly.

"Fender?!" Amber squealed in shock. Pale blue eyes widening at his answer, Brenda acted like she hated him, obviously it had all been an act.

Corny shrugged and continued on, looking around the house.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah.. The dresses are still upstairs I didn't want to wrinkle them," She replied quietly.

"Okay, I'll help you bring the suitcase to the car."

After everything was loaded and Amber had managed to get all the doors locked so no one could break in. The two drove back to Corny's house. On the way home Corny decided to surprise Amber, it was one o clock and he was rather hungry. He pulled into a small cafe.

"Want lunch?" He asked.

"Sure," Amber replied quietly, suddenly feeling really small. What if she met some of the other council members? They would be taunting her to an ad normal extent, as if Corny could read her mind he broke the silence that had covered around them for around 5 minutes.

"Hey, don't worry; if we run into anyone you don't want to see I'll take care of them," He told her softly, letting his fingers run over her soft cheek softly. Sending chills down her spine as he did so. The two got out, walking in silently. The waitress smiled and handed them menus, Amber sighed heavily. She already knew what she was getting, she pushed the menu away. Corny eyed her in question, but continued reading through the menu. He set it down, another waitress approached and took the menu's.

"What may I get you?" She asked politely.

"A small garden salad, with a water please," Amber said politely, her smile lighting up her face. She was so use to having a small lunch, she still felt bloated from eating all the food he fed her in the last 12 hours.

The waitress smiled and nodded, asking Corny what he wanted,

"A hamburger with a coke please," He said with his million dollar smile. The waitress walked off contently with their orders. Corny smiled at Amber, she suddenly felt shy. She let a thin smile peel across her lips.

The diner was small and not crowded, it only took about 5 minutes for their food to be served. Another waitress walked up, another fake smile plastered to her face. She looked at Corny.

"Hey! Your that guy from that Corny Collins show!" She exclaimed, her eyes traveling to Amber. She looked at her bitterly, with pure disgust. "I know who you are." Amber at the time had been sipping her water, she always spewed it when she said that. Her heart wrenched, never in her life had Amber ever had that happen to her. Cold eyes glaring at the waitress.

"Damn right you do!"

"Amber, that's enough. Thank you for the food," Corny said stepping in before the two got into a fight. The waitress left, glaring at Amber. Amber pretended it hadn't bothered her, when truly it had hurt her. She wasn't going to let Corny know that though. The two ate in an awkward silence. After about half an hour the two where done, Amber had barely eaten, she had just picked at her salad. She felt bad, but she really hadn't been very hungry. She never really usually ate that much, after awhile of unpacking and moving Amber was moved in.

The two sat in the living room watching a re run of the Corny Collins show from a long time ago. Corny was bothered by her quietness, he wrapped his arms around her. Their eyes met.

"Amber, what's wrong?" He murmured, letting his thumb trace her jawbone, sending chills down her spine.

"N-nothing," She stuttered, trying not to break into tears. She was so confused right now with everyone. Especially her feelings for Corny.

"It's okay to cry Amber," He told her softly. As if his words had commanded her to break down she did, tears flowing down her face. He hugged her, and held her close letting her cry. Amber felt so safe in his arms, she had stopped crying after 15 minutes. She snuggled closer to him, feeling really safe. He rested his head on top of hers, they stayed like that for a long time.

It was 11 o clock at night, Amber was laying on her back. Corny was laying beside her, motionless. Obviously asleep, (or so she thought) she whispered quietly."I love you, Corny." She expected no answer, but little did she know Corny was laying beside her wide awake, pretending to be asleep. Corny let a broad smile spread across his face. Maybe what Amber didn't know wouldn't hurt her.


	5. The Last Meeting

_**AN: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! It makes me smile to see you enjoy it; reviews like that make my day! Last chapter! I loved writing this, thank you everyone for all the support!**_

"Amber, wake up!" Corny said loudly, trying to shake her and at the same time keeping his head up as high as he could to avoid being scratched again. Amber woke up rather easily this morning, and he didn't get clawed. She smiled at him warmly, she was going to tell him. She didn't care if she looked like a disaster.

"Corny- sit down for a sec, we need to talk," Amber said softly, with an inviting smile. Corny eyed her, rather confused he slowly sat beside her. Amber was sitting cross legged on the bed, making eye contact with him. Her loose golden curls falling over her shoulders. She in hailed deeply, "I don't know how to say this," she told him quietly.

Corny gave her a weird look, still really confused. "You can tell me anything, Amber," He murmured, taking her hands in his. His heart fluttering in his chest, he felt like it was in his throat. He wanted to tell her his emotinos, but he couldn't yet. Not now, atleast he knew she felt the same way.

"I.. I don't know how!" She squealed frustrated, Corny squeezed her hands gently. She threw her head back in frustration, than looked him in the eyes again. "I.. I.. I LOVE YOU!" She managed to yell, Corny was slightly shocked by her abrupt answer. She looked down, waiting to be rejected. He was like 10 years older than her anyways. She felt his fingers tip up her chin so she was looking him in those piercing blue eyes again. Before she could say anything his lips where crashing into hers.

"I love you too," He told her. Letting his hand travel down to her hip, pulling her closer.

"I want you to kiss me, Corny," She demanded, she had been craving his affection for years now. He raised an eyebrow at her,

"Is that an order?" He teased, pulling her closer. Their lips lingering inches apart. Amber nodded, letting her hands travel around his neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Corny's hands traveling down her slim frame, resting on hand on the small of her back the other on her slim hip. The two where interrupted by the phone ringing. Amber gave him a pouty face, he laughed as he walked into the other room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi there, this is the Baltimore police station. We were wondering if you knew how we would be able to contact Ms. Amber Von Tussle." A female voice said from the other line.

"She's here.. Why?" Corny questioned. Amber was not leaving him, not now, not ever. Amber walked behind him, wrapping her arms around him. He turned around, the cord wrapping around him. He quickly untangled it, wrapping one arm around her. She rested her head into his chest, sighing contently.

"Her mother, Velma Von Tussle has been requesting to see her, we are glad to get a hold of you M. Collins, could you please have her down at the station in an hour and a half; this will only take half an hour. That is the only length of visit permitted," The woman told him, hanging up without a good-bye.

"Okay, good- Oh. Gee, they hung up on me," Corny grumbled hanging up. Wrapping his arms around Amber, "Where were we?" He questioned.

Amber let her fingers touch his lips, "What was that about?" She asked curiously.

"Your mother wants to see you at the station, in an hour and a half. This will only take half an hour," He said repeating exactly what the woman told him. Amber gave him a strange look, lacing her fingers with his and led him into their room. Closing the door behind her. Corny eyed her, "Amber..." She laughed and shook her head at him.

"Yes? What dress should I wear?" She questioned, grabbing two and holding them up on both sides of her. She spun around, smiling at him.

"They both would look simply stunning," He commented. Amber raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"That's not very helpful!" She squealed, she spun around again.

"Erm... The yellow one!"

"Okay!" She squealed. Corny left the room allowing her to change in peace.

Amber came out about 20 minutes later, Corny was sitting at the table sipping his steaming mug of coffee. Amber twirled around, she was in a very good mood today. Probably since a secret she kept wrapped inside was finally revealed and he loved her back! "You look amazing," Corny told her awe struck, she had a huge grin on her face. Amber eyed the smoothie he made her, he smiled and handed it to her.

Amber sipped it slowly, "Yum! it's delicious!" she squealed, sipping more of drink. Corny laughed and continued reading the newspaper.

The two drove to the station, Amber shifted her weight nervously. Corny took one of her hands, squeezing it gently. The two held hands until they drove into the parking lot. Walking in hand in hand the officer ushered Amber downstairs toward Velma. She looked back at Corny over her shoulder, he nodded to her. This she needed to do alone. She wandered down the stairs, Amber stared at her mom not saying anything. She sat down in front of her prison cell, maybe it was best if the iron bars contained Velma for a bit.

"So Amber, where are you staying?" She asked coldly.

"With my boyfriend," She replied bitterly, she could already tell this would not go well.

"Oh, a loser got a boyfriend? What did you do, sleep with him?" Velma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. You actually know who he is, you should know him quite well."

"You got Link back?"

"No," Amber replied, playing with the dresses fabric.

"Who? Does he have a lot of money?" Velma questioned. Amber rolled her eyes,

"One minute mother." She ran up the stairs, Corny looked at her strangely. She grabbed his hand, pratically dragging him down the stairs.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend," Amber told her.

"CORNY COLLINS?!" Velma screamed, rattling the iron bars in rage.

Corny nodded, Amber wrapped her arms around him.

"That's disgusting Amber; that man is why I am here!" She yelled, trying to convince Amber to get a new boyfriend. Amber nodded, kissing him on the lips quickly. "I'm sorry child, I am not your mother. I have no daughter," Velma scoffed in pure disgust. How DARE she think of dating someone like HIM, he was disgusting! Velma could not accept this. Amber shrugged. walking out hand in hand with Corny.

"How'd it go?" The officer asked.

"Swell," Amber replied with a chuckle. The officer nodded, allowing them to leave. Amber was thrilled at the thought of never having to see her mother again. Corny spun her around, pressing her against the car gently. He kissed her passionately.

"I love you Amber."

That was all she needed to hear, she knew everything was going to be okay.

_**AN: Aww, I hoped you liked it. Thank you everyone for the reviews, and taking time out of your day to read this!**_


End file.
